


Out of the goodness in her heart

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa Emerald, Futanari, Lesbians, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, wolf faunus ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She was instructed to familiarize herself with her fellow students, and she was looking for another woman to keep her warm, keeping an injured wolf Ruby company perfectly killed two birds with one stone.





	Out of the goodness in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a series, unsure of how many parts right now but this'll continue.

“Seriously Sustrai, I don’t think you understand how hard we’ve been trying to find someone to look after Ruby.”  
Thanks to a bit of info gathering and and some watching on her part, Emerald was actually quite familiar with how the members of team RWBY, excluding their young wolf faunus leader, had been frantically scouring Beacon’s school grounds in search for a well known friend for a favor. It was how she knew to approach the frantic blonde with a concerned expression and willingness to assist her. With that nugget of truth kept hidden from the blonde, Emerald couldn’t help but smirk at Yang’s ignorant comment.   
“We were so worried that Ruby was going to have to stay holed up alone in our dorm room all week while the rest of us were on a field mission. CFVY is going to be unavailable all week and we all know Jaune’s team is going to be to busy helping the noodle study for their upcoming test to pay attention to Ruby, and there was no way in hell we were going to bother with Cardin’s punk ass team. So again thanks for this.” Yang said, giving the pickpocket a hearty slap on the back as the two students continued. Emerald winched in pain as she worked to keep herself from careening face first onto the floor, fighting back a few choice words she wanted to hurl towards the brawler. Instead she gave the blonde bombshell a friendly smile as the two continued on.   
“It’s really no problem, though I have to admit I find it strange why you guys need to find a babysitter for a 19 year old girl.” Emerald admitted, trying to find topics for friendly conversation instead of thinking up insults to throw Yang’s way.   
“I understand it’s weird, but remember Ruby’s leg is hurt so we don’t want her moving around too much if she can help it.” Yang said. “Also thanks to Ruby’s faunus tendencies, she tends to get a little stir crazy when she’s held up in a room alone for too long, so leaving her unattended for long periods of time might cause some…weird problems.”   
Now she was sure Yang wasn’t telling her this as a means to entice the undercover thief, but Emerald had to admit that her warnings sounded plenty inviting. When she first ran into the faunus leader she was already a hyperactive ball of energy, so the chance to witness a live confined wolf lose her mind due to her immobility sounded like a good time. Much better than simply staying in her own dorm studying up on the students of beacon along with her antisocial partner Mercury. It also gave her the perfect chance to get to know the scythe-wielder first hand, it got her in the rest of team RWBY’s good graces, and if she played her cards right earn herself her own personal cock sleeve. No matter which way Emerald looked at it, she only gained from doing this favor for the female team.  
“Fair enough I guess, I just hope I don’t end up making her feel like a child.” Emerald said, putting on her best concerned frown as she feigned concern for Ruby’s feelings. “It’s bad enough she has to miss out on a mission with her team, I just don’t want my presence to make her feel like she’s incapable of being independent.  
“Oh trust me Em, Ruby’s not going to have any problems with spending some alone time with you.” Yang stated, giving the pickpocket a wink coupled with a smirk. Surprised by her comment followed by the wink, Emerald was about to attempt to get more information out of the blonde but before she could get the words out she suddenly found the blonde brawler offering her scroll to her. “Well here we are, you can borrow my scroll for the week so that you don’t need to worry about pulling a Jaune and getting locked out of our dorm.” She was still confused as to Yang’s previous statement, but she still accepted the scroll being offered to her. “Awesome, welp our airship is getting ready to take off now so I gotta run! Take care and have fun with my sister!!” Emerald opened her mouth to question what Yang meant, but before she could ask her anything the brawler sprinted past her and vanished down the hall, leaving the thief behind to ponder what she meant.   
Finally fed up with her period of confusion, Emerald shrugged off the blonde’s strange comment and finally unlocked the dorm door, completely unprepared for what was going to greet her once she opened the door.   
Taking a few steps into the room before noticing the sight on the floor in front of her, Emerald froze solid in her tracks once she finally noticed the young wolf faunus lying on the floor, the woman completely naked save for her left leg resting in a cast on top of a pillow and a red collar with a leash hooked to it around her neck. The scythe-wielder had her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hanging open as she fondled her breast with one hand and fingered her fully exposed pussy with the other. Filling her pussy with three fingers, Ruby panted heavily as she furiously pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy, her fluid clearly coating her fingers when her fingers were pulled out of her snatch.  
Emerald wished she could appreciate the fantastic show in front of her, unfortunately she just couldn’t find a way to get over the initial shock of her greeting nor escape the slew of questions that plagued her mind right now. Did Yang know, had the blonde brawler set her up for a strange prank, was getting discovered with her hand in her cookie jar her kink? Should she back out of the room and return when Ruby appeared to be in a better mind, should she make her appearance know since it was clear that Ruby was too far gone into her own lust to notice the green-haired pickpocket had entered her room, should she perhaps join in on the brunette’s fun?   
Her head was filled to the brim with questions on how to properly react to this while the bulge rising under her skirt didn’t have any problem requesting how Emerald should react. Emerald would have continued running over potential ways to react for a minute longer, but the sudden scare she received form the door closing behind her quickly shook her out of her daze.  
“FUCKING FUCK FUCK!!” Emerald shouted out, jumping away from the door and further into the room. Once she realized that she wasn’t in any danger, the undercover thief let out a breath of relief as her nerves calmed down. The relaxed feeling didn’t last long however as she was quickly reminded of her present company. Quickly whipping her head towards the spot where Ruby had been laying, Emerald could feel a pit of ice form in her stomach as her eyes met with the wolf woman’s own silver-eyes.   
Despite her silent demeanour, Emerald was in full panic mode right now. Part of her goal for taking on the blonde brawler’s request was to get closer to the young leader, not to get discovered ogling her during a private moment. The thief had been preparing a lengthy apology for the wolf woman, but before she got a chance to even settle on an apology she found herself returning to her previous stunned state as she watched Ruby wordlessly grab the leash hooked to her collar and offer it to the befuddled pickpocket. Meanwhile, Ruby withdrew her fingers from her dripping vagina so she could spread apart her labia lips with her index and middle finger, basically offering herself to the thief’s rising penis.   
Once her brain managed to properly process the scythe-wielder’s request, Emerald threw all logical though out the window as she hiked her Haven issued skirt up and allowed her cock to fly free form her jet black panties with green trim around the edge. The undercover thief didn’t waste any time inserting her harden cock directly into Ruby’s prepped pussy, the thief letting out an ecstasy laced groan as she revealed in the warmth that was Ruby’s pussy.   
“Yesss…have me…breed me…claim me…” Ruby panted out, handing the leash to the thief which Emerald gladly snatched from her. Wrapping it around her waist, Emerald yanked on it as she began to roll her hips back and forward, alternating from completely filling the young wolf faunus to leaving only her dick head in. If Emerald were in a right state of mind she may have had some issue with Ruby’s statement, but at this point all she cared about was the incredible sensation that was Ruby’s inner walls grazing against her cock.  
She may be working to join Ruby in a blissful lust filled paradise, but Emerald still made sure to avoid touching the scythe-wielder’s wrapped up leg. Placing her hand near Ruby’s waist so that she wasn’t in danger of injuring her Emerald continued her enthusiastic humps, a particular sense of pride filling the young woman as she watched Ruby bellow out in ecstasy thanks to her cock.   
“More…please more…” Ruby panted out, reaching up with her right hand so she could start to fondle the thief’s supple breast. Enjoying the added pleasure, Emerald let out a loud moan as she allowed her head to fall back while she continued to fuck the silver-eyed woman. Wanting to push herself over the edge, Ruby brought her free hand down towards her crotch so that she could drag her fingertips up and down her clit. Her sudden contact to her clit along with the thief’s cock sliding in and out of her already sensitive vagina, Ruby shut one eye close as she let out a loud cry of euphoria as her body was racked with intense pleasure. Her whole body quaking as her hand gripped down on the thief’s breast, Ruby laid back and continued to accept Emerald’s cock fucking her senseless, enjoying every second of Emerald’s thief meat.   
Ruby’s enjoyment of her performance coupled with the incredible sensation that was Ruby’s cunt did wonders for Emerald’s euphoria. Raising her head back upright so she could get a better view of Ruby’s lust filled face, Emerald allowed herself to get lost into the pit of pleasure that Ruby had been revealing in when she happened upon her. She was so consumed with pleasure that the idea of lasting consequences quickly faded out of her mind, resulting in the thief burying her cock completely into Ruby’s cunt and allowing her cum to flow freely into the faunus.   
“Yes…yes…yesssssss….” Quickly losing concussions as she finally received the relief that she needed, Ruby released Emerald’s breast as she slowly collapsed onto her back; her eyes taking on a glazed over appearance as her mouth twisted into a blissful smile. Unaware of the trouble she could be causing for herself in the future, Emerald continued to pant and groan as she continued to paint Ruby’s interior, letting rope after rope of cum fill her.   
“Mmhh fuck yeah, now that…that was…fuckING STUPID!!!!!” Her senses quickly flooding back to her, Emerald quickly pulled out her completely flaccid cock from Ruby’s cunt. “Shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit this is bad, ohhh gods this is bad.” She was quickly filling with dread as she continued to look over her handiwork, an unconscious but satisfied Ruby laid flat on her back. The only sign that she was still alive was the rising of the woman’s chest with every breath she took. “Gods, Cinder is going to kill me if I knocked you up…that is if your sister doesn’t throttle my neck first.”


End file.
